


[Podfic] Cultivation

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tags and description from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Aziraphale wants plants in the bookshop.Podfic of mithrel's "Cultivation."





	[Podfic] Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264144) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning and end is Agave Americana by Music for Your Plants! If you liked it, you can listen to the whole album here: https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Music_For_Your_Plants/MFYP_EP/
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/f6244ifektklcez/Cultivation.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M2ZT7rsyvQsTQSxmlhSAS9SaC6YDWjbB/view

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



End file.
